Paladin
by Araner the Kingslayer
Summary: Araner is to become a Paladin, but at what cost? An original story by me to explain a missing point in an RP.


**Paladin**

Araner was sitting in his bed. He wore a nice white tunic with gold trim and pants of the same color. It was the usual garb for initiates like him who were almost done with their training. He shared a room with two other initiates of his rank: Skrag and Gruck. Skrag was an elf with blonde hair and fair skin. He could use a one handed warhammer better than most top ranking Paladins. Gruck was an orc from the "peaceful" orc region of Orcshire. He was ferocious fighter that used two, one handed axes.

Skrag was polishing the granite surface of his warhammer while Gruck bit into a turkey leg.

"As I was saying," Skrag went on after Gruck burped loudly, "I'm not sure if this... 'test' is safe for initiates like us. I'm only five hundred years old!"

"How the Paladins let a craven into their ranks, I would never know..." Gruck said as he took another bite of his turkey leg.

"And how they let a brute in is beyond me," Skrag retorted, "What do you think, Araner?"

"Huh?" Araner had been looking at the golden ring he had bought at the market the day before. It was for Selenay. Even though they were both off training in their own ways, they managed to find a town between Light Hope's Chapel, where Araner studied, and the Temple of Kal'enel where Selenay studied. They had been seeing each other a lot during their nearly two years of training and Araner knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had gotten the golden ring to propose to her with, plus he had had it inscribed with golden runes of protection. To anyone who didn't know better, this would have looked like a minor decoration, but it held more power than anyone could realize.

"What do you think of this final test we have to do tomorrow, there are too many details that were left out," Skrag cleared his throat and made his voice deeper in imitation of Lord Commander Jagger, "'Go to the cave of the Forgotten Light and look where no other mortal can. Only one will see the light while the others are drowned in darkness,' I don't like the sound of that,"

"I'm sure it's just some old prophecy," Araner said as he slipped the ring into his pocket, "The Paladins have been around for centuries, starting with Farengar the Lightbringer. Maybe it's just tradition and the ones who fail just have to try again,"

"I hope we can pack plenty of food," Gruck said as he finished off his turkey leg. He tossed the bone out of the open window. Araner sighed and slid off his bed. He grabbed the greatsword that Valar had given to him about a year and a half ago at Uldi, they day that Leo had disappeared to places unknown.

"I have heard that many an initiate died during this trail," Skag whimpered. Gruck just laughed and started on another turkey leg.

It was the next morning, and Araner was as excited as he was when he heard about the Hero's Tourney. He quickly dressed in his plate armor they had given him in replacement of his old, lost one. It was a shiny white with gold trim. It had the golden crown over shield emblem of the Paladins on the chest plate. His friends were also equipped with the same armor, though theirs matched their different physique. They traveled down the stairs into the main hall to meet with the other initiates who were going.

The main hall was unbelievably plain for the most part. It was mostly made up of a shiny granite with a few pillars here and there. The many windows let the sunlight in and there was an altar in the middle to represent Valankis, the God of light.

Three more initiates soon met them. Sarah of Cheydenhill. She liked to use a bow and arrows. Though no the traditional Paladin fashion, she was pretty damn good with it. Sarah was small and lean, almost like she was raised in the wild. Araner knew better, though. She was a force to be reckoned with. Farrack, a high elf of Elfhaven. He trained mostly in light magic and is an exceptional healer. He had long, red hair and a lean body also, but he was the tallest initiate there. And Crystal Darian. She liked using two, one-handed swords to battle. She had long, wavy brunette hair. She was fairly tall,. She was about as tall as Araner, though he was a little taller. She had a slender body of a quick fighter. She was also Araner's first friend since he came to Light's Hope Chapel. Soon, the Highlord of Light Hope's Chapel came to see them off.

"I am proud of all of you. To make it through the rigorous training that we are well known for is not something to blow off. Unfortunately, you will not be able to use your Paladin armor during this last test, for it is a test that shows your true ability and endurance, not how many hits you can take. So please, leave your armor here and wear whatever you want. You all have an hour to make final preparations,"

Araner was surprised when he heard this, though it wasn't unreasonable. He took of his helmet and smoothed out his hair with a gauntleted hand. Gruck wandered over to him.

"This is suspicious, Araner. I've talked to those who also have taken this test and they were allowed to wear their armor," Gruck huffed.

Araner shrugged, "Eh, maybe they're just implementing this just for now. The Ravenhold Death Knights are pushing further to this chapel, though it well be a while more before they reach here. They need seasoned and skilled Paladins to defend this place."

Gruck snorted and walked away. Crystal came over to him, "Seems like someone isn't happy about losing his armor,"

"He did have to make it for himself, unlike us," Araner pointed out, "His hunched, overly-muscular, physique isn't like us. He worked for months in the forge to make it,"

"That's true," Crystal smiled, "Anyway, I'll head back to my room. Don't stab yourself before we leave,"

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Araner chuckled, remembering his first training session. The master-at-arms had hit Araner's sword so hard, he lost his grip and the weapon had lodged itself in his arm. Crystal shook her head and headed off. Araner sighed and headed for his room.

Once he had finished putting his armor on the stand, he opened one of the drawers to his dresser. He pulled out a black cloak. He smiled at it, remembering how useful it had been during the Hero Tournament. He dressed himself in the black leather tunic, black leather pants, black leather boots, gloves, and cloak. He put Selenay's ring on a chain and put it on as a necklace. He ran a gloved hand down his leather tunic, feeling the thin mithril chain-mail under it.

Araner walked outside to see Skrag and Gruck tending to their mounts. Skrag was saddling up his white horse while Gruck was feeding meat to his particularly large dire-wolf. Orcs had used dire-wolves as mounts for generations. The wolves weren't scared of them like horses were, and they put fear into the enemies of the orc race. Araner walked his own mount out. Charger, a black, strong horse. Araner couldn't wait for the day his horse was armored like other Paladin mounts. He patted the horse's side.

"You ready?" Came a voice from behind Araner. The paladin-to-be jumped and turned around. Crystal stood behind him with a smirk.

"Seriously, that freaks me out," Araner said sternly. Crystal just laughed.

"I'll never get tired of it," she said with a sly smiled and walked off to get her horse. Araner shook his head and saddled his horse.

Soon, everyone was ready to leave. Araner jumped up onto his horse and followed Skrag, who had the map. Sarah rode up beside him.

"What's the ring for?" she asked in her usually quiet voice.

"Something special," Araner replied, "For a special girl,"

Sarah nodded, "Do you mind if I ask who this girl is?"

"Her name is Selenay. I have traveled with her for a long while and I had just gotten together with her a couple years back. I plan to propose to her after this test,"

Sarah smiled, "I hope for the best, Araner," she than rode her horse further up the group. Crystal rode her horse up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You never answered my question, hero boy," Crystal said.

"I hope so," Araner answered, "There's no going back now. I hope Gurck packed a lot of turkey legs." Crystal giggled.

"How many does he go through in a day?" she asked.

"About..." Araner thought a moment, "Ten or so. He's a big orc, he needs a lot of food,"

Crystal shrugged, "True. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, we're going to stop sometime this evening so we can rest before we get to the test area. I need to talk to you about something important when we do stop,"

"Alright," Araner said. He wondered what she was talking about, but he felt he shouldn't ask her now. She spurred her horse and rode it further up the group to to Sarah. Araner spurred his horse too, but he went up to Skrag, who was looking at the map and riding at the same time. Gruck was on the other side of Skrag, eating the usual turkey leg. "How far?"

Skrag thought for a moment, "Should take us all day to get there, though we shouldn't have any trouble. No undead or Death Knights roam around here." Araner nodded and went to his own thoughts.

Later that day, a little past noon, Araner was dwelling in his thoughts as he rode near the front of the group. He thought about how it would go with Selenay when he asked her to marry him. Araner was pretty sure she would say "yes", but he still had his fears of her declining. A deep growl brought Araner back to the present. The group stopped their horses. A large bear leaped out of the trees, right in their path. It was black with large, sharp claws and teeth. It roared at them and their horses whinnied nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sharpclaw! Simmer down, lad. Don't be botherin' these strangers!" A dwarf walked out of the woods. He put a hand on Sharpclaw's back and rubbed it. The bear seemed to calm down. "Sorry about that, my good travelers. Sharpclaw likes the smell of horse meat. I'm Dordi Bronzebeard from the Gray Mountains,"

Araner got off his horse and walked over to the dwarf. Dordi had a large brown beard that went down, nearly past his stomach. Dordi wore all dark green with a hooded cloak. The hood was pulled up. "I'm Araner Snow. We are Paladin initiates, on a task to finish a test to become full Paladins. What brings a dwarf this far from the mountains?"

"I'm 'ere to get precious ore for an invention of mine, found only in these parts," Dordi said, "It lies in a mountain north of here,"

"That's where we're going," Skrag called over, "Care to join us, my good dwarf?"

"That would be great," Dordi commented, "I could always use some company,"

Soon, the seven of them were on the move again. Dordi rode Sharpclaw like a mount, to which Araner found weird, though he didn't comment on it.

"So, Dordi," Araner said, "What is this invention that you had mentioned?"

"I call it, the hand cannon," Dordi said, with awe in his voice, "It shoots these little orbs so fast, that it pierces armor and skin,"

"Wow," Araner said, impressed, "When do you think it'll be done?"

"When I get the last bit of ore I need," Dordi said, "Me brother, Magnus, is great with a smithing hammer. He will get it built lickity split,"

The sun was setting when the group reached the foot of the mountain they had set out to. Araner tied the reins of his horse to a nearby tree and gave it a feed bag. Crystal put a hand on his arm.

"Can I talk to you about that important thing now?" Crystal asked, unusually quiet.

"Sure," Araner said and followed her a little ways from the group. They stopped when the group was out of earshot. They stood there for a while, looking at the sunset. Araner thought to Selenay again, think of how much she would love this. Crystal sighed.

"What do you think of me, Araner?" She asked, still looking at the sunset.

"I think you're a really great person," Araner said. She had proved this a million times over. He thought back to when he had first arrived at the chapel. She was the first to greet him and declare him her friend. They trained together most days. She was always with him while they ate their meals. He remembered when he had gotten food poisoning when she dared him to eat raw meat. She cared for him the whole time he was sick.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," Araner said reassuringly. Crystal turned to him, a smile on her face. Araner smiled back, thinking he had helped her mood before the test. He was about to comment that they should be heading back when she did something unexpected. She took his hands into her and kissed him. Araner's eyes grew wide in surprise, but it wasn't this kiss that surprised him, it was the fact he wasn't fighting it. After a few moments, Araner pulled away, his mind was a whirlwind of emotions. But all of his thoughts were on one thing. Selenay. Araner backed away from Crystal, shock plain on his face.

"What?" Crystal asked, nearly horrified.

"I-" Araner's voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Crystal took a step toward him, but he backed up.

"I... I'm flattered that you like me that way, Crystal," Arnaer began, "But I already love someone else,"

"What?" Crystal's face grew angry, "Why'd you let me kiss you, then?"

"I... I don't know," Araner knew this was his fault too, "I'm sorry,"

Crystal huffed and stormed off, leaving Araner standing there like an idiot. Dordi found him still standing there about half an hour later.

"Come lad, let's get us some food," Dordi tugged at Araner's sleeve.

"Sure, food," Araner let Dordi lead him back to camp.

Much later, Araner lay against a tree, fingering the ring that hung around his neck. His mind was almost literally spinning with thoughts, most of what happened with Crystal. Dordi was close by with Sharpclaw. The dwarf was digging through his pack for something. Araner got up and walked over to him.

"What are female dwarves like where you come from?" Araner asked Dordi nonchalantly.

"They be as tough as stone and have tempers like volcanoes," Dordi replied in kind, "Why ask?"

"Are they... confusing?" Araner asked. Dordi laughed.

"Ah, I see, lady troubles, huh?" Dordi asked him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Araner scuffed his boot against the ground.

"You know what helps me when I have lady troubles?" Dordi asked, with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Araner asked. Dordi brought out a large bottle of ale from his pack. Araner grinned and sat down next to Dordi.

"You know what? You're a good dwarf," Araner said cheerily after one too many sips of the bottle.

"You're not too bad of a human, yourself," Dordi punched Araner in the shoulder and laughed. Araner laughed too and took another swig of the bottle.

"You're (hic) you're right about one thing, Mister Bronzebeard, it's not the sword that makes the man, it's the heart," Araner thumped his chest with a fist and took another swing, then he passed the bottle to Dordi. Dordi drank deeply and burped.

"I'm always right. My brothers don't see that though, they think I'm just a little dwarfling that doesn't know which way you stab someone with a sword," Dordi gasped as he got an idea, "Araner, me lad, you should (hic) you should tell me brothers how smarticle I am!"

"Whoa," Araner chuckled, "I should. For example, you know where to get a huge ass bottle of ale!" They both laughed at that. Araner lay back against Sharpclaw with a sigh. "You know, after this initiation, I won't be able to drink ale again. I'm glad (hic) I'm glad that you shared your last bottle with me,"

Dordi also leaned back against Sharpclaw, "It's me pleasure, lad. Good luck, tomorrow. You may need it,"

The morning sun woke Araner the next day. After much groaning and headaches, he got his equipment ready. Dordi moved off towards another spot of the mountain where the ore he was looking for was more plentiful. Araner was sad to see him go, but he had his own responsibilities to attend to. He, Gruck, and Skrag looked into the mouth of the tunnel they were supposed to go into.

"Hello?" Skrag called in. It echoed several times, becoming fainter and fainter each time. The tunnel looked like more of a mouth than a rock formation. There were cobwebs everywhere in there too.

"Lovely," Sarah commented. Araner noticed that Crystal was unusually silent and she would never meet his gaze. He didn't blame her, though.

"I'll go in first," Araner said after no one made a move to enter. He drew his great sword and inched his way into the tunnel. Gruck came second, then Sarah. Next was Crystal and Skrag behind her. Farrack came in last. The darkness enveloped them almost immediately, but ahead was a pale, blue light. Arnaer made for it slowly, wary of what might be ahead. Soon, they entered a large dome of a room. There were a lot a stalagmites on the ground and large stalactites hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't like the look of those hanging rocks," Gruck commented. Araner patted his shoulder and walked farther into the room. There were tons of bones that littered the ground. Some rusted blades and dented shields lay beside dead bodies. A spiral path seemed to curl up a large pillar in the middle of the room into a hole in the roof.

"That's where we need to go," Skrag said as he went for the path. That's when everything happened at once. Skrag didn't go four feet before there was a large rumbling in the room. It came from a large pit off to the right. The vibrations caused a stalactite to fall from the ceiling. Farrack had the misfortune to be right under it, so it impaled him to the ground. He gave a bloodcurdling scream. Araner ran to him as the room still shook and tried to pull the rock free.

"The bodies are moving!" Crystal shouted. What she said was true as the bones and dead bodies began to shake. They were forming into undead ghouls and skeletons. Some picked up the swords and shields to fight with. Araner strained as he pulled at the rock. There was a loud roar, and a skeletal claw appeared from the pit, followed by another. A giant, undead dragon's head poked up and roared again. Araner and Farrack were right in front of it, frozen. Araner looked down to see that his friend had finally died, byt the way his eyes were glazed and staring into space. The undead dragon breathed a blue flame at Araner as he rolled to the side.

"Kill them all!" Gruck shouted as he drew his axes. Skrag brougth out his mace and started the battle. Araner swiped his long sword and cut down a ghoul that tried to get him. Crystal was fighting for ground, away from the pit. Sarah ran up part of the way of the path and started shooting arrows. The undead dragon pulled itself up the rest of the way as the initiates were fighting. Araner killed two more skeletons with a swipe and ran to it. Arrows sprouted from its skull as Sarah shot at it. The dragon swiped a claw at Araner. He leaped over it and continued running towards it. Gruck cut down three undead and punched a fourth in the face. He bellowed a roar cry and killed more, like a machine. Skrag was being backed towards the pit. Crystal had advanced from the pit and was at the base of the path, protecting Sarah.

The dragon roared and breathed more blue flames at Araner. Araner put up a golden barrier of light to deflect it. The dragon broke through it with its head and bit at Araner. He dodged to the side and cut his sword across its skull. The undead creature roared and bit at him again. Arrows rained down and struck undead so hard that they fell apart. There came a cry from Skrag as he was tackled over the edge of the pit.

"No!" Gruck was fighting harder than ever now. He hacked and slashed his way through the undead, reducing them to dust. Araner ducked another swipe from the dragon. He hit its head to the side with the sword and cut off one of its claws. It seemed to roar in pain. More blue fire buffeted Araner, but he protected himself with the light barrier. He knew that he was the only thing between the dragon and his friends. That gave him more reason to fight harder. Some undead were stalking their way towards him. He fought them away while the dragon backed up from his sword.

"Hold on, Araner!" Crystal called as she fought her way towards him, when she saw that he was slowly getting overwhelmed. Araner ducked the dragon's tail as it lashed out. He fought away his teeth as it bit at him again. A horrible cry of pain came from Gruck over on the other side of the room. More undead were felled by arrows. Araner hit away the dragon's skull again and lunged forward. He knew that he had to end this quick so he could help his friends fight the other undead. He climbed up the large, undead dragon's body until he stood atop the skull. He slashed his sword against the top and the dragon roared in pain. He hit it again, then stabbed right through the bone. The dragon fell to the ground with a thunk and started to fall down the pit again. Araner jumped off the dragon and cut down two undead who were optimistic of their chances of killing him. Araner looked around to see the last undead fall by Crystal's swords. Araner was breathing heavily. He noticed a pain in his side and pulled out a sharp chunk of bone. Blood poured free from his side once the bone was removed. Araner didn't remember getting stabbed with the bone. Araner looked to where Sarah was perched on the path. She was trying to retie the string. There was a sudden coughing from the other side of the room where Gruck had fallen.

Araner ran over, "Gruck?" he slid through the gore and was at his friend's side. The orc covered his eyes with his hands, blood flowing between his fingers. Araner lifted them and almost threw up his breakfast. The orc had been cut along the eyes. Blood flowed from the corners.

"My eyes..." Gruck said weekly, "Are they...?"

"They are..." Araner nearly choked on his words. Gruck sighed and tears fell from his damaged eyes. He wold never be able to see again. Crystal walked over and put her hand on Araner's back. Araner lifted Gruck up by and arm and supported his friend. While Crystal and Sarah gathered up the spent arrows, Araner led Gruck outside. He led his friend over to the camp and set the orc down.

"Wait for Dordi," Araner commanded, "Have him take you back to the chapel," Gruck slowly nodded. Araner patted his shoulder and went back through the tunnel. Crystal and Sarah waited for him by the path. They started up.

"That... that was..." Sarah couldn't find the words.

"A slaughter," Araner finished for her, "Skrag and Farrack are dead. Gruck will never see again. How could the Highlord expect us to do this?"

"I don't know..." Crystal kicked a rock over the edge of the path. When they were halfway up, the rumbling started again. Araner looked down and he could see the undead dragon climbing back up the pit again. The thing had a giant hole in its skull where Araner had stabbed it.

"Run!" Araner shouted and they did. The group ran up the path as the dragon exited the pit. It lunged for the path and started to climb up the side. Araner drew his sword and hit it back when it got too close, but it persisted. Sarah drew her sword and backed up. Araner saw what she was about to do, "Don't do it, Sarah!" Sarah didn't heed him, though. She ran and jumped off the path. She fell against the dragon, bringing them both down to the ground.

"No!" Crystal cried. She tried to jump down too, but Araner grabbed her arm. The dragon grabbed Sarah with its mouth and bit down. Araner looked away and dragged Crystal up the path. They made it up the rest of the way. He threw her into the hole and jumped in himself. There was a shudder and a stone barrier blocked the hole. It was immediately pitch black. Araner fell against the wall and sat down in shock. Six initiates... six initiates entered the mountain. Two only remained now. Araner could hear Crystal sobbing beside him. She fell against him and he wrapped her in a hug. They sat in the dark for a while, her sobbing and Araner trying to think things through.

"Come on," Araner stood up, then helped her up, "We need to keep going," Crystal didn't say anything, but obeyed. They walked through the darkness, and soon they could see a golden light ahead. They entered another room and in the middle was an altar with a large, bronze bowl on it. Something in the bowl was emitting the golden glow. Araner noticed two, old men in ceremonial robes standing on either side of the altar, swords in hand.

"Two come," the one on the left said, in a rough, grisly voice, "But only one can make it,"

"Who?" the one on the right asked, in a high, shrill voice, "Who is the true Hero of Light?"

"Should we test them?" the left one asked, "Should we make them battle each other?"

"Put on to the torch?" the right one asked, "See who doesn't burn?"

"If only one is supposed to live," Araner began, pushing Crystal behind him, drawing his sword, "Give me your best shot,"

"This one is full of battle," Lefty observed, "The Hero of Light needs that kind of spunk,"

"The one behind him is broken," Righty stated, "She can't fight anymore. She is done,"

"Leave her alone!" Araner shouted, bringing up his sword. The old men moved quicker than light. In a blink of an eye, their swords were both through Crystals chest, where her heart was. "NO!" Araner shouted and swung his sword at them. Before her body hit the ground, they had his wrists in their hands and squeezed. He dropped his great sword and was forced to his knees. "Let go of me, you bastards!"

The old men dragged him to the altar as he fought to be freed. They placed him in front of the altar and bent him forward so he looked directly in the bowl. His vision was developed in a golden light. It was dazzlingly beautiful and Araner stopped fighting. The longer he stared, the more his eyes burned. Soon, the pain was so unbearable, Araner began to fight against the old men again ad started to scream in pain. He saw a figure of a man in full plate armor except for a helmet. On his head was a golden crown and a red cape flowed behind him. A golden sword with a jeweled hilt was drawn in his hands.

"Become my champion," Araner heard the figure say above his cries of pain, "Become the one to protect this world," Araner just replied with more screaming. Suddenly, everything went black.

Araner woke on the floor of the room, but something was different. Either all the lights had gone out, or... he didn't want to think of the second option. Araner groped around the ground to find his way back to the entrance of the tunnel. He didn't know if he had accomplished what he had set out to do and didn't care. All of his friends were dead and he was utterly alone.

After a few minutes of crawling, he came across what he assumed was Crystal's body.

"You didn't deserve this..." Araner said softly as he kissed her forehead. Tears fell down his cheeks as he crawled away. He eventually found his balance and walked through the tunnel to the path. Once he had got to the path, he knew that he was blind. He remembered the blue light that bathed this room, but he did not see it. He didn't see anything. He made his way slowly down the path. Halfway down, he remembered his sword that was on the floor of the room above. He checked the sheath and found it there. His hand wrapped reassuringly around the hilt as he walked slowly on, a hand on the pillar that the path curled up. Araner stepped off the path and went straight ahead to the tunnel that led outside. He could hear and feel the bones crunching under his boots.

He knew he had exited the tunnel when a gust of wind buffeted him.

"How am I supposed to get back?" Araner asked himself quietly, "How am I supposed to get back to the chapel?" Araner fell to his knees in despair. It would be close to impossible to get back to the chapel blind.

"Araner?" Araner heard the familiar voice of Dordi. Araner laughed despite himself.

"Dordi? You're still here!" Araner fell forward, but Dordi caught him easily.

"Lad! What happened in there? Where are the others?" Dordi asked urgently.

"Dead... dead and gone..." Araner said quietly. Dordi sighed and helped Araner down to the camp.

"I have your friend, Gruck here," Dordi explained, "I was about to leave until I heard you. You'll have to tell me what happened,"

"During the ride back," Araner said.

"Of course," Dordi agreed.

After Dordi had helped him on his horse, Araner told Dordi what had happened while they were on the rode. The dwarf saw both initiates back safely to the chapel and left them in Paladin hands.

"I hope your sight returns, Araner," Dordi said to him, "You were meant for great things, I can tell. Your sight will make it that much easier to accomplish them,"

"Thanks, Dordi," Araner said, "I hope to see you again soon,"

Araner and Gruck were led into the main hall. Both blind, they had people to help them walk. The Highlord entered and placed a hand on Araner's shoulder.

"You made it," The Highlord said, "By the gods you made it,"

"I almost wish I hadn't," Arnaer said bitterly, "Most of my friends are dead. Gruck and I are blind. And Crystal was murdered in front of my eyes. Why did you make us do it? Why did you have us sent to a slaughter?"

"You'll understand soon," The Highlord said calmly, "Get some rest, your sight will return soon,"

"What about mine?" Gruck asked sadly. The Highlord was silent.

Several days later, Araner woke one morning and found he could see again. He laughed long and hard. The past days had been so hard without sight, that being able to see again was a blessing. He then thought about Gruck and went silent again.

Later that day, a cerimony was held for Araner and Gruck, the two remaining initiates. That day, they would become Paladins. Araner wore is black leather clothes, but instead of the black cape, he had on the ceremonial white with the gold border. It also had a golden crown with a golden shield in the middle as the emblem.

The two friends knelt in front of the altar of Valankis as the Highlord stood over them with the ceremonial sword. He tapped them gently on the shoulders and said what was required.

"By taking these vows, you will protect the innocents. You'll never fight for vengeance, greed, or other selfish reasons. You vow to uphold the honor of your brothers and sisters who stand beside you. You vow to follow Valankis's teachings and will always be his champions of the light,"

"I do," Araner and Gruck said in unison.

"Rise, Paladins. Today is your day. Today, you both become heralds of the light," The room filled with applause with the remaining Paladins that were at the chapel. Araner and Gruck stood and walked out of the hall side by side.

Araner's horse was ready when he got outside. He hopped up onto the saddle and said his goodbyes. He spurred his horse and made his way toward Windhale. Toward Selenay.

Araner stabled his horse outside of the town and walked to the center. All that he had been through the past several days was to reach this moment. He fingered the ring around his neck nervously as he walked along the rode. Araner laughed at the thought of being nervous about this, the least dangerous thing he had ever done in a while.

After a few minutes of walking, he spied Selenay leaning against a building, watching the people walk by. He grinned and walked quickly over to her, though at an angle where she couldn't see him. When he was close enough, he wrapped her tightly in a surprise hug.

"Hey! What the-" Selenay struggled for a second until she turned her head to him. She looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Araner!"

Araner chuckled, more than overjoyed to see her again. He now felt all his training, that gruesome test, and the long two years had been worth it, "Yes. Your Paladin has gone through hell and back to make it here, but it's all worth it,"

Selenay looked at him quizzically, "So you're now a Paladin?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Araner kissed Selenay passionately, loving every second. He pulled away after a few moments, "I missed you so much,"

Selenay smirked at the comment, "I missed you more,"

"I doubt it," Araner said. He felt very nervous now. In a few moments, his life might change for the better or worse, "But there is something more important I have to tell you,"

Selenay tilted her head, "What is it about?"

Araner took a deep breath and managed to spill out the words, "Selenay Keshia Teshen'dra. You are the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the universe. You have fought along side me, whether be it Dragons, Dragon-kin, machines, bandits, or even gods. You have healed me of all wounds and in the gentlest way possible," Araner took her hand and got onto one knee. He nervously said, "I would be honored if you would marry me and be at my side for eternity,"

At first, Selenay had a shocked expression on her face. Araner was worried she might decline his offer, but a grin slowly appeared on her face, "Yes! With all my heart, yes!" Araner laughed with relief and jumped up to hug her tightly. He kissed her again, so happy that she said "yes".

Araner held up the ring for Selenay to see, "I think I did a pretty good job picking this thing out,"

Selenay examined the ring for a moment, then turned back to him, "You did, but I don't need a ring, just as long as you're here with me,"

Araner chuckled, "Aw, and I spent a whole night etching the runes myself,"

"You did?" Selenay asked.

"Yup," Araner confirmed, "They teach you how to rune weapons and other things during the training to make them do certain things,"

"Ah," Selenay looked thoughtful for a minute, "Eh, what does it do?"

Araner didn't want to answer this particular question, but he had to now, "It... ties your life to mine," Araner said, unusually quiet.

"My life... to yours?" Selenay asked slowly.

Araner was silent for a moment, knowing this might ruin everything, "Yes... your life to mine, but not the other way around,"

"Oh..." it seemed all Selenay could say.

"I... You see..." Araner couldn't find the right words, "I know you will be fighting with me against anything. If you die... I just can't bear the thought of me failing you,"

Selenay was silent for a minute, then she leaned in and kissed Araner. Araner felt relieved all over again when she did this. He thought for several horrifying moments this might have been a deal breaker. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"You're not mad?" Araner asked, almost amazed.

Selenay shook her head, "No... I would do the same thing,"

Araner allowed himself a small smile, "I wouldn't doubt it,"


End file.
